User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TINY DEFENSE, I'M BACK!
Hey guys, I'm still here and I'm planning a new Tiny Defense game! Not on the Fanon, rather on FANTENDO! The game is going to be big, like most of my games, and with ZERO required microtransactions to unlock stuff! It's called... THE MINIROBOTS WARS?! Yes, I'm rebooting it! The Changes! The story will be a bit more complicated; another species of robots, called Duroids, got attacked by... Star Travel Agency? Well, yeah, the Duroids got attacked by Star Travel Inc, and soon Star Travel Inc launches an attack at the Green Planet. Again. But this time, you'll go to MULTIPLE planets! I'm gonna talk about the Duroids some time later. But... A ton of Minirobots return, such as the Flame Bot! There will still be rarities, but I will try and not stuff in microtransactions! Instead the rarity determines the cost of upgrading them! And then they get 2x expensive! Until level 10, where they stop getting upgraded. The Returnees Bolded ones are elites which I'll explain later. Italics are just upgrades which AREN'T elites. *Tiny Defense 1 **Fusor Bot (��) **Gunner Bot (��) **Cannon Bot (��) **Blocker Bot (��) **Copter Bot (��) **'Freezer Bot' (����) **Mini-Mine (��) **Dropper Bot (��) **Flame Bot (����) **Warrior Bot (������) **Sonar Bot (��) **Floater Bot (����) **Boomerang Bot (������) **Bubble Bot (����) **Mini-Bomber (����) **Diver Bot (����) **Spider Bot (������) **Submerger Bot (����) **'Snowballer' (������) **Storm Bot (��) **Mariner Bot (��) **Fixer Bot (����) **Buoyer Bot (����) **D. Shotgunner (������) **Shocker Bot (����) **'Atomic Bot' (������) **Barrier Bots (����) **Plasma Bot (������) **'Sniper Bot' (������) **Hammer Bot (��) **Recycler Bot (��) **Mini-Magnet (����) **Factory Bot (����) **'Papa Fusor' (����) **'Mama Factory' (������) **''Mortar Bot'' (��������) *Tiny Defense 2 (i renamed the barrier bot due to having a name too similar to the barrier bots) **Striker Bot (����) **'Boom Bot' (������) **Spark Bot (��) **'Napalm Bot' (����) **Mouse Bot (����) **Twin Bots (��) **'Radar Bot' (����) **Viking Bot (������) **Ninja Bot (��) **'Winter Bot' (������) **Fighter Bot (����) **Reflector Bot (����) **Plane Bot (����) **Missile Bot (������) **Glue Bot (��) **Charge Bot (����) **Quantum Bot (������) The New Minirobots *Returnees (from the fanon) **Spike Bot (��): A simple Minirobot, you place it on the ground and it will hurt Machines on it. **Slash Bot (��): This is just the air version of the Cannon Bot except it slashes at the bottom two. It's not really debuffed. **Reactor Bot (����): These are basically a combo between the Gunner Bot and the Fusor Bot, shooting out projectiles and producing (mainly small) Energy. **Mini Bot (����): It's very cheap, but like the Puff Shroom, it's weak and has short range and lasts for like one minute. It can also only be placed on the ground. **Torpedo Bot (������): I vaguely explained it, but the torpedoes shot will basically constantly move lanes to reach the nearest Machine. Which is why you need this. **Sheep Bot (������): It's kind of like the electrical version of the Flame Bot, except it's not, because it strikes everything in a 3x3 area once threatened. **Hack Bot (��������): At the expense of having a long cooldown (you have to wait for 3 minutes, though it reduces by 5 seconds every time you upgrade it. at max you wait for basically 2:10 seconds), you can basically re-use any Minirobots! It is expensive which makes it a dumb idea, but it might change! *Newbies Elites These are basically more powerful versions of Minirobots. They're just one star above the Minirobot they're based on. The ones in bold are returnees, though they're at the top. *'Freezer Bot' (����): A much, much more capable variant of the Glue Bot now. It's basically like the Glue Bot, except it puts your enemies into a full stop. But it lasts slightly shorter. *'Snowballer' (������): The Mouse Bot but the snowballs can somewhat questionably go over water. They cannot jump over crates, because they're non-living, so that's a minus. It's much more damaging though. *'Atomic Bot' (������): For the sake of gameplay, this is three stars, but it's more or less a power creep since it blows up EVERYTHING. But it's 3x slower in recharge than the Mini-Bomber. *'Sniper Bot' (������): Same. Barely any changes. It's really ridiculous to call this three-stars, but again for the sake of gameplay it has to be. *'Papa Fusor' (����): Papa Fusor's back and he can generate better energy! And if you upgrade him, he makes the normal Fusor look weak! HAHAHAHA! *'Mama Factory' (������): Bigger bolts is what it does. Like the Papa Fusor, it laughs in their- wait, hold up. Is this child cruelty? Sorry. *'Boom Bot' (������): It's the Bubble Bot but it's much more destructive. Heck, it will explode into cannonballs upon death! *'Radar Bot' (����): Possibly the only returnee who has the same function as another Minirobot, the Radar Bot also now serves as an AOE tower. It's weak though, but it flies. *'Winter Bot' (������): It returns, with the same premise of crowd control frost, but it's got a slightly longer cooldown than Flame Bot in both recharge and attack. *'Samurai Bot' (��������): Even more powerful than the Knight Bot, it has a 10% of instant killing and is even more durable than the Knight Bot! It reaches farther even! Problem, Knight Bot? Somehow, that's all. BYEEEEE! Category:Blog posts